How I became me
by Onej6
Summary: In the dimension where the Dark Dragon is imprisoned for 1000 years, he starts to rethink his ways. Wondering if his course of action is justified by what the Dragon Council did to him thousands of years ago. ONESHOT


**Do I look like Disney? (If I do you can hire me as a lookalike) **

_In the dimension where the Dark Dragon is imprisoned for 1000 years, he starts to rethink his ways. Wondering if his course of action is justified by what the Dragon Council did to him thousands of years ago. The council says the Dark Dragon is the only dragon who went evil by his own choice. What if this was a lie?_

_What if they did this to him, and created the Dark Dragon._

"I'm locked away for 1000 years all because of that annoying little dragon and his slayer," said the Dark Dragon while slamming his hand into to a wall of the temple.

He chuckled to himself, "But who can blame him. Me? I once was also naïve and did what the council ordered me. That's how I lost my love and ended up in here, a bloody dimension with no one to talk to. If I don't die here I'll go insane."

The Dark Dragon chuckled again as he turned around and walked on four legs to exit the temple. "Me? Going insane? How can I go even more insane the dark magic I've obtained all these years makes even the calmest minds insane? I lost my sanity a long time ago."

The Dark Dragon yawned. "Better get some sleep if I want to make it here."

**Within the echoes of his mind, his heart and his dreams…**

"Erixil you have been summoned by the Council because some of the dragons have seen you with a mortal woman, is this correct?" said the councilor.

"Yes this is correct my lords, but what is the problem with me being with my soon-to-be wife?" said Erixil.

The Council Member sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's just she is a mortal, she will taint your Family's bloodline. Your bloodline is one of the few who isn't impure. As a Council Member but more importantly, as a friend I am asking you not to marry this woman."

"You have known me for a very long time Eramus. You know that I'm hard headed. I will marry this woman."

"Very well," said Eramus, "I hope you understand that we do not approve of this wedding therefore we cannot give our blessing."

"What!" sputtered Erixil, "this is outrageous! You can't do this to me after all I've done for you. I already gave up love one time but this is where I draw the line. I will come back when you come to your senses. Other than that I do not want that you contact me in any way." Erixil finished, storming out of the council chambers.

"You know that you should have told him why we do not approve of his marriage." A councilor whispered to Eramus.

"Why, what does it matter? We can say it now but he won't believe us, he will think we made up reasons to tear them apart. It's better if he finds out on his own, even if it brings him into danger," said Eramus solemnly.

"As you wish," said the councilor as he transformed into to his dragon form, "but mark my words, there may be dire repercussions because of this transgression."

With a powerful flap of his wings the councilor took to flight, leaving Erasmus deep in thought.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As Erixil lands behind a tree near his home and transforms back into his human form. He then enters the small house where he is greeted by his wife to be.

"So… how was work?"

"Terrible," he replied, sinking into a chair, "I had a disagreement with the boss today he did not want to give me something that I really want. Something that is one of the biggest honors in my line of work and he simply denied it, the bastard."

"Don't worry my love, I know in the long run everything will be okay," She said wrapping her arms around him lovingly.

"I hope you are right, I really hope your right." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"I better go and patrol tonight, to make sure that everything is alright," said Erixil.

"Be careful, ok?" She said.

Erixil couldn't help it, the whole day he had a feeling something would happen. He really didn't want to go on patrol but that was his agreement with the count that owned his plot land. It was quite convenient; he was paid by the Dragon Council and had a free lot of land to live on. This was more than a dragon usually had. Normally a pure blooded dragon would live in a cave and only turn into human form if he has to, but Erixil didn't mind being in human form. He was one of the few pure blooded who… well he was the only pure blooded who did not mind to walk among humans.

"I will have to make a quick patrol tonight," He said to himself as he takes to the night sky.

The night had been quiet except for a forest nymph who tried to sneak up on some humans to rob them, but the rest of the night went smooth. As he came home he saw that all the lights were out.

_That's strange, she usually waits until I return, _He thought to himself.

As he entered the house, his blood ran cold. There she was, lying on the floor; several slash marks on her chest, her face bloodied. Erixil rushed to her side and cradled her seemingly lifeless body, "don't die on me, don't die on me, I need you, please."

Her eyes open slowly, and she weakly looks into his. Her breathing is labored, the gashes in her chest makes her cough blood, "I love you," she says softly, saying the three simplest words that breaks his heart forever. Her eyes flutter slowly, and her breathing slows. Erixil feels her body go limp in his arms, her once radiant life-force evaporating from her body.

The blood within his veins begins to boil, his anger roars like a tempest. He lets out a thunderous roar that takes all his humanity with him. His human form ripped apart, while screamed in agony. His dragon form appears, his once brown eyes turn to yellow orbs, the only color that drenches them.

" Eramus you will pay for this injustice!" he roars, shattering through the roof of his humble abode.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As Erixil stormed into the Dragon Hall, guards attempted to stop him, but with a venomous rage and an unquenchable thirst for bloodshed, they are simply no match for him. As he arrived at the council chambers only Eramus is present.

He looks drained, as if he had just made the most difficult decision he had to in his life..

"You are late," said Eramus.

Erixil paused at hearing the councilor's words.

"Why?" Erixil manages, the only word that come forth.

"We had to, she was a threat," said Eramus with tears in his eyes.

"Why was she a threat?" said Erixil as he circled Eramus like a serpent.

"She was going to take away one of our best dragons. But now I think I took him away myself," said Eramus his tears now flowing freely.

Erixil lay his bloodied claws on the shoulders of Eramus, his voice is calm, "You know I will never subject myself to the council ever again. I will never help anyone again. And you know that she has to be avenged,"

"I know," said Eramus, closing his eyes, "can you end it quickly?"

"Did you end _her_ quickly?" said Erixil.

"No," whimpered Eramus; sobbing uncontrollably.

"Then neither shall I," said Erixil.

Erixil bit down on the councilor's neck, letting loose a torrent of blood. Eramus let out one blood gurgling scream, which was quickly eclipsed by total silence. Erixil walked to the exit in stunned silence, he collapses to the ground in anguish, feeling a mixture of anger, grief, hatred and stark loneliness.

His tears continue to stream down his face as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looked up he saw the face of a young man with brown hair, he smiled a knowing smile.

"Arise, my friend, it is never a nice sight to see a dragon like this," said the stranger.

"What does it matter? I have lost my love. My place among my people, I don't have anything left," said Erixil.

"Let me help you find your way, I am Irak Pandarus, a wizard who can help you with your revenge. Come with me," said the wizard, stretching out a welcoming hand.

"_I'm not Erixil anymore, which one died along with my heart. And revenge sounds attractive," thought Erixil._

He reached for the hand extended by the wizard and forced a smile, "I will go with you, and I shall from henceforth be known as the Dark Dragon."

**Well all thanks go to Jakeross2 who was my beta. he polished the rough surface of this story to a nice and smooth surface. If you liked this story you will love his work make sure to check his profile for a Awesome story.**

**So this is my first one-shot, I did this in approximately 2.5 hours, please tell me if you like it, I worked really hard on it.**

**R&R**

**Onej6**


End file.
